pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Granbull
Vs. Granbull is the twelfth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 8/29/15. Story Elise: Ah! Elise is trying to balance on a skateboard, while holding a leash attached to Granbull’s collar. Elise falls over, hitting the ground. Granbull turns around and comes back, nudging at Elise. Elise: I’m fine, Granbull. Let’s try it again. I need to be able to stay standing on this thing if we plan on winning! Granbull: Gran, gran! Elise gets back up, wiping the dirt off her blouse. She then gets back on the skateboard, as Granbull starts pulling again. Elise does slightly better, though is still wobbly. Conway and Ian are watching, Conway holding Togepi. Conway: I’ve never seen her so determined. Not even during the Whirl Cup. Ian: The winner of tomorrow’s tournament determines who wins the entire thing. This will be, up to this point, the highest point of her trainer career. And to do that, (He smiles) she’ll have to beat me. End Scene Inside the Pokéathlon Dome, is a sectioned off running path for a race, marking the starting point. Monitors fill the stadium. Magnus: And hello, everyone! This, is our last event, the Extreme Pokémon Race! Now, to explain it for you, each trainer will ride on a skateboard, as their Pokémon pull them by a leash. They will race out of town, to the Day-Care center, where they will be given a mock Egg to carry. They’ll then have to ride the path back, and the first one to cross the finish line will be the winner! As of right now, Gary leads the competition by having 2 victories. If either Ian or Elise win this race, the overall winner will be determined by a vote from the audience! On the starting line are several trainers and their Pokémon. Ian and Bayleef, Gary and Arcanine, Conway and Houndoom, Elise and Granbull, Whitney and Miltank, Jimmy and Typhlosion. The Rhydon and his trainer return. Other competitors utilize Donphan, Stantler, Rhyhorn, Girafarig, and Scyther. Magnus: And now, athletes, get ready! Elise tenses up, as everyone gets ready to go. The horn blows, as Gary’s Arcanine is the first to dash off the line. Everyone else is slow to follow, though they all take off evenly. Jimmy’s Typhlosion speeds up, taking second place. Ian, Elise and Conway are about even, still caught in the crowd. Bayleef pulls forward, though falls back into the crowd almost instantly. Gary and Jimmy are fighting for the lead, as they approach the Daycare Center. The Day Care Man is waiting, where the Pichu Brothers, Wooper, Magby, Smoochum and Teddiursa are beside him. Rhydon tries to push through, knocking Granbull to the side. It stumbles, as Granbull falls to the back. Ian looks back, while Conway pulls ahead. Rhydon is ahead, though not far enough ahead. Elise: This path is too open. There’s no way to speed up around them. Unless, Granbull, let’s Play Rough. Granbull charges in ramming Stantler at the side. Elise is swung to the side, where Donphan almost hits her. The entire party approaches the Day Care Center, as they all come to a stop. There’s a stand of mock eggs, the Pichu Brothers running around it. The trainers pick up their eggs, Ian towards the front of the pack. Conway is in the middle of the pack, but Granbull stops, sniffing at the Pichu Brothers. Pichu 1: Pichu? Granbull: Gran! Day Care Man: Elise. I presume that is the Snubbull you caught here. Elise: It is. Thank you so much for everything. Day Care Man: And now, you must keep going. (He hands Elise a mock egg.) You have a race to win. There are two far in the lead. Elise: Thank you. Granbull charges off, going to catch up with the rest of the pack. The path back to the Pokéathlon Dome is a canyon rock path, going down hill. Elise sees the pack ahead of her, down the hill. Elise: At this point, we’re going to get last place. There must be some way. Elise looks around, seeing a ledge, which shoots over the path. Elise pulls on the leash, directing Granbull in that direction. Granbull: Bark! Bark! Elise: That’s right, Granbull! Go for it! Granbull runs off the path, the two flying through the air. The other racers see and watch, as Granbull and Elise land, it being a bumpy landing. Elise’s straw hat flies off, heading towards the crowd. Bayleef speeds through, catching the hat on her head. Bayleef catches up with Elise, catching her gaze and smiling. Ian: Go, Bayleef! Home stretch! Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef speeds past Granbull, who roars in determination. It chases after Bayleef, the two staying even. A the Pokéathlon Dome, the crowd is watching the monitors, going wild as Elise and Granbull land the jump. Magnus: And what a magnificent jump on Elise’s part! And now, she takes the lead for third place. After Jimmy’s surprising last second victory over Gary, we will now see who will take third place. And it looks like Ian, Gary’s rival throughout the entire event will be her contender for it. Ian and Elise haven’t competed against each other before in this tournament, but this last sprint seems tense. And here they come now! Elise and Ian come through the gate, Granbull and Bayleef dashing for the finish line. The crowd cheers, as the rest of the racers pour into the arena as well. Granbull and Bayleef gain a last burst of energy, the two seemingly even as they cross the finish line. Magnus: And there! The rest of the racers past the finish line, as everyone stops, the Pokémon proud but panting. Magnus: Now, while our judges determine who won third place, let us look back at the winning dash! The monitors show the race between Arcanine and Typhlosion. Arcanine uses Extreme Speed, as Typhlosion uses Quick Attack. Typhlosion makes the final dash, crossing the finish line a head length ahead of Arcanine. The cameras focus on Jimmy and Typhlosion, who were waving. Magnus: And now, let’s see who get’s third place! The monitors show Granbull and Bayleef in slow motion, as Granbull jets its head forward with a Head Butt. Granbull is propelled forward, being an inch in front of Bayleef. Magnus: And it is Granbull and Elise! They take third place! Elise is elated, as she and Granbull jump with joy. Ian comes over, extending his hand. Elise shakes it, as Ian offers Elise her hat back. Elise smiles, and pushes it away. Elise: Thanks. But no thanks. I don’t want it anymore. Ian smirks, as he walks off with Bayleef. Elise and Granbull go onto the third place podium, while Jimmy and Typhlosion on in first, Gary and Arcanine in second. The three get medals. Magnus: And with that, the Pokéathlon comes to a close. And the winner, having won two of the five events, is Gary Oak! The crowd cheers, as Magnus gives Gary a trophy, Gary smiling. He holds his trophy proudly, as Arcanine howls to the sky. Conway: (Sighs) So in the end, there were too many good contenders. (He pets Houndoom.) Next time, buddy. Houndoom: (Howls) Elise: (To herself) We beat Ian. We actually beat him. Main Events * Jimmy wins the Extreme Pokémon Race, but Gary wins the Pokéathlon. * Elise gets third place, beating Ian. * Gary's Arcanine is revealed to know Extreme Speed. Characters * Elise (main character) * Ian * Conway * Gary * Jimmy * Whitney * Day Care Man * Rhydon trainer * Donphan trainer * Stantler trainer * Rhyhorn trainer * Girafarig trainer * Scyther trainer Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Granbull (Elise's) * Houndoom (Conway's) * Arcanine (Gary's) * Typhlosion (Jimmy's) * Miltank (Whitney's) * Rhydon * Donphan * Stantler * Rhyhorn * Girafarig * Scyther * Pichu Bros * Wooper * Magby * Smoochum * Teddiursa Trivia * Gary wins the Pokéathlon. * Jimmy wins the Extreme Pokémon Race. His team of three is more of a speed team. * Elise defeats Ian in a head to head competition for the first time. * Elise was originally going to compete for Gary for first place. This idea was scratched when Jimmy and Typhlosion became a rival for him. * This ends the Pokéathlon arc. * This is the first episode where Gary appears that the episode is not named after one of his Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Pokéathlon